A Whiter Shade Of Pale
by Katyleigh Targaryen -x-x
Summary: In a bid to win back the throne and reclaim what was in fact rightfully his, he had to give up the only rightful thing of his he still had: his younger sister, Daenerys. Viserys never wanted it to come down to this, but it was the only possible way he could see in reclaiming the Iron Throne. Viserys/OC.
1. Epilogue & 1

**~ Epilogue & 1 ~**

In a bid to win back the throne and reclaim what was in fact rightfully his, he had to give up the only rightful thing of his he still had: his younger sister, Daenerys. Viserys never wanted it to come down to this, but the only way of reclaiming the Iron Throne for himself and to a certain extent, his sister, as before the recent plans of Illyrio Mopatis had come to light, as she would have become his queen, was to gain himself an army, and what better army was there if not the mighty Khal Drogo's Khalasar; a tribe of more than forty-thousand fierce, skilled, brave and savage Dothraki warriors, who will stop at nothing until all of their enemies' blood has been spilled, and stained the sand red. To gain this impressive army however, he would need to give Khal Drogo the most precious and valuable thing he had left, in hope that Daenerys would be enough to satisfy the Dothraki as their Khaleesi (Queen) and Drogo as a wife. As we all know, Khal Drogo doesn't keep his promise to Viserys of his forty-thousand-strong army, even after his sacrifice of Daenerys, however instead of crowning him with 'A crown fit for a King', he spares him but literally throws him from the Dothraki's temporary camp settlement to fend for himself without anybody, all alone, and what sickens and saddens him the most is the fact that Daenerys didn't only not stop Drogo's actions, but supported them. He had never felt more betrayed, angry and upset. He finds himself on the of the dusty outskirts of the busy city of Essos's marketplace, the only positive thing being that he had more chance of survival considering he was somewhere he knew his way around fairly easily, without that many people recognising him and somewhere he could steal food without too much trouble. But it was there, on the outskirts of the marketplace of Essos, Viserys meets an unlikely ally, and they would be the one thing other than the passion and ambition of reclaiming the Iron Throne to keep him alive, as well as softening his heart and warming his soul, returning the once-lost sanity back to Viserys clearing his mind and giving him something else to fight for…


	2. Chapter 2

**~ 2 ~**

There he was, his feet were tired from walking, his eyes were threatening to close with every step he took and his flagon was empty – he knew he would have to find food and water soon, well, steal it anyway. But there she was, standing tall, with almost regal posture, in a long sweeping cloak, a deep shade of purple in colour, leaving her arms and ankles bare but covering her face almost completely; however there was one thing that Viserys was immediately drawn to: her violet eyes. His heart immediately skipped a beat and his whole body seemed to jolt at the sight of those sparkling, big violet eyes, with flecks of gold, just like his own – _Could it be? But it's impossible… _he thought. – he couldn't help but gaze at her intently, there was something most enticing about her, other than her mysterious and slightly unnerving eyes, her hourglass figure perhaps, the swell of her curves and breast under the cloak, or maybe it was the porcelain skin on her arms and of what he could see on her face, he knew it was all of these things. Looking at her skin was another thing that made his mind spin wildly; it almost matched his, creamy porcelain, and he had to admit that his skin looked almost as satin-soft as hers. As he was watching her, he noticed that she was concealing something underneath her cloak, other than her body that is, and was slowly approaching two young children with a kind smile and what she now revealed to be a fresh loaf of bread, and didn't have any for herself, then once they were finished, she gave them her flagon of water until it was dry. The two children were probably brother and sister – the fact that they were standing on the side-lines, and a kind hearted stranger taking pity on them, reminded him a lot of himself and Daenerys, before Illyrio Mopatis took them both in to stay at his mansion.


End file.
